Just a Glimpse
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: Fred offers Hermione the chance to see the future through his latest product. What will she discover? R&R!
1. The Star

Hi all! Welcome to my latest story. The idea came to me, like all great ideas, while I was trying to fall asleep at 1 am. Needless to say, I'm just glad I remembered it. I hope it's one you'll all enjoy!

PS - I own nothing. Honestly, I asked for Fred Weasley for my birthday, but I just got funny looks. I'll try Santa. Until then, I guess J.K. owns it all.

* * *

Just a Glimpse

"What if I told you that this box here could show you your future?" Fred Weasley held out a small orange box to the young witch perusing the shelves of the newly opened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione Granger looked to the man at her right, then down to the box. "And what exactly are these?"

Fred's smile grew. "Seeing truffles. There are six in each box. Each one will give you a different glimpse of your future. What do you say, Granger?"

The brunette shook her head and moved to where his sister, Ginny Weasley, stood by the bin of Pygmy Puffs. She picked one up to examine as Fred followed her, chattering away.

"Think of the possibilities," he said. "You could see exactly how your life turns out - where you'll work, who you'll marry, what your kids will look like. Hours of fun here, Granger."

"And what makes you think I want to see any of that?" she inquired, arms crossed and an eyebrow rose.

"Curiosity," Fred answered rather assuredly. "I can see it in your eyes, you want to try them."

The redhead held out the orange box once again, but Hermione resisted the urge to take it.

"They're safe," Fred promised, reaching out with his free hand to pull her arm away from her body. He could feel her muscles tighten, but they both knew he was stronger. The limb slipped away from its protective stance and extended until Fred placed the small box on her upturned palm. "Just try them," he added before walking away.

A blush crept into her cheeks as Ginny's eyes bore into her. "I reckon my brother is up to something," she commented as Hermione toyed with the red and gold ribbon surrounding the small orange box.

"When isn't he?" Hermione mumbled, tucking the box into her pocket as Harry Potter gestured for her to follow him out of the shop.

Hermione sat on spare bed in Ginny's bedroom, again the candy box in her hands. The debate waged - throw them away or give them a chance. Would it be so terrible to see what her future would be? Wasn't that the point of Divination in the first place? It was decided she would try one piece.

Carefully, she slid the ribbon off, letting it fall to the floor. The top was removed next as Hermione carefully examined each piece of candy. She took in each of the different shapes in the box, wondering if there was a reason for each shape. Methodically, it was decided she would eat them in the order they appeared in the box - the star, the heart, the square, the crescent moon, the clover, and finally the circle. Her eyes glanced towards the door, noting that no one was coming to the room, before biting into the milk chocolate, star-shaped truffle.

The world around Hermione began to spin, the room dissolving into another setting. It was familiar, a place she'd loved since she was eleven.

Hogwarts.

But it was different somehow. The Great Hall had been cleared of tables. A triage was set up where the teachers normally ate their meals. All around her people, bloody and dirty and broken, milled around looking for friends and loved ones. She passed by Draco Malfoy and his family huddled in a corner of the room, nervous expressions on their faces. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan carried a boy she didn't recognize under the shoulders towards Madame Pomphrey. The Weasleys were crouched over a blanket covered figure laid out on a cot. Her head count of her extended family was short by one.

Fred.

It was Fred on the cot. Her heart caught in her throat at the possibilities. Tears clouded Hermione's vision as she willed her feet to move one in front of the other. She needed to know, needed to see, needed to be certain that Fred Weasley was still a part of her future. The Weasley family just couldn't be the Weasley family without the mischievous red-haired twin. She saw herself, looking not much older than she was now, positioned at the base of the cot, Ron's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she cried.

George Weasley, the second half of the Weasley twins, was crouched low, holding his brother's hand. The Hermione that no one could see sidled up to stand behind the twin. Fred's eyes were closed, but she could detect the slight rise and fall of his chest. His forehead had a long gash that extended to just above his right eye and his right arm was in a sling, but he was alive and breathing. Her hand covered her mouth to stifle the gasping sob that escaped.

The room swirled again.

No longer was she in Hogwart's Great Hall. Ginny's room reappeared; she felt the bed beneath her. The half eaten chocolate in her hand fell to the comforter as she scrambled away from the offending sweet.

A knock on the door startled the young witch.

"Come...come in," she stuttered, clearing away the orange box. The knob turned, the door opened slightly, and a head peered in.

"Everything okay?" Fred inquired, noticing the two points of the star that Hermione, in her haste, hadn't yet thrown away.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"You tried the truffles I see," he commented, moving into the room to sit on her bed. "What happened?" His voice was full of excitement at the idea of her enjoying his product.

Hermione rubbed her eye, noting that her fingers came away damp. "Nothing," she answered. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Oh, yeah, that's what Mum sent me up for," he replied, the excitement gone. Standing up, he made his way to the door. "She wanted me to let you know that dinner is ready."


	2. The Heart

Hey all! Thanks for the positive response so far! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Still no ownage.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Heart

The vision is ethereal - red roses, white lace, yards of tulle; all of this leading to the moment. The moment they would say "I do," exchange rings, and be husband and wife for all time.

It was the heart-shaped truffle, she knew. The heart-shaped truffle with the dark chocolate coating and the cool mint chocolate in the center. That damn piece of candy was the reason she was seeing this particular glimpse of her future. Hermione laughed to herself. Of course this would be the heart.

The future Hermione paced in her white wedding gown, waiting for the familiar bridal march to play. She was anxious, excited, nervous.

But who was she waiting for? Hermione wondered.

She recognized the backyard of the Weasley family home, The Burrow. People in chairs lined the lawn, some were familiar, but there were faces she couldn't put a name with. As she watched her older self, she deduced that she was marrying a Weasley.

Ron.

It had to be Ron, she thought as a smile spread on her face.

The music started as her father walked up to the bride, looped her arm through his own, and they exited the house to walk down the aisle. Hermione followed closely behind her older counterpart, her own nerves building with each step.

Five paces more and they would reach the altar.

The groom, his face slightly obscured, was tall, had red hair and a muscular build. He wasn't Ron; Hermione could tell. Ron was taller than this Weasley.

A hand shook her shoulder, the images around her disappearing. Her eyes snapped open and landed once again on Fred Weasley.

"You tried another piece," he said, a smirk twitching up his lips. "What did you see this time?"

Hermione shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts. "It was a wedding, or it was until you shook me."

The smirk grew, pearly white teeth now showing. "Your wedding?" inquired the redhead.

"I guess so," she replied with a shrug, as she moved to stand up from her bed.

"Who was the groom?" Fred asked, following her down the stairs. Hermione stopped on the landing before they reached the kitchen.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't get close enough to see." She wasn't about to tell him it was one of his family members. Fred nodded as the witch in front of him turned and proceeded further down the stairs. As he reached the sitting room, someone pulled him away.

"You gave her the truffles?" asked his irate twin. Fred continued to smirk as he shrugged one shoulder. "We haven't even fully tested them yet. Something could go wrong."

"Like what?" Fred wanted to know. "She doesn't see the future as it'll actually happen? Maybe this'll teach her something."

George let out a sigh. "What are you hoping the know-it-all will learn?"

"Can't tell you," Fred replied, clapped his brother's shoulder, and wandered back to the sitting room. The seat next to Hermione was unoccupied, and he gladly filled it as his twin stared daggers into his back.

George wasn't left standing in the corner alone for long. "What do you reckon that's all about?" Ginny casually inquired, sidling up next to her older brother. Her eyes, like George's, were locked on Fred and Hermione. "She likes Ron," she added.

"I know," George agreed with a nod. "Fred know that too. Everyone but Ron knows."

"You think that's why he gave her those candies?" Ginny wondered.

George shook his head. "If I know my twin, there's another motive there."


	3. The Square

Hey folks! I spent most of my weekend (well, okay, the parts of the weekend that I wasn't out shopping and blowing through that paycheck I just got) staring at the word document for this story. I swear, there's something about being at work and not wanting to work that just inspires my stories. It's kind of a wonder I still have a job some days. Also, it helps that my one main system necessary for actually working isn't working. That being said, hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Square

"The shapes mean something," Hermione deduced.

Fred looked up from the sandwich he'd been preparing for lunch. "They could," he agreed. "Or, maybe they're just random shapes."

"But with the star, I saw the night of the final battle. The heart, I saw my wedding," she recapped, telling him for the first time the vision she received from the star. "I can't quite figure out what I'd see with a square."

Fred shrugged, put the top piece of bread on the sandwich, and carried it over to the table. "Not everything has to be symbolic. Maybe I just like squares."

One brown eyebrow rose as Hermione thought maybe his statement had some double meaning. Quickly she shook her head to dismiss the thought.

"So you're enjoying the Seeing Truffles then?" Fred asked after a lull; his mouth full of bread and cheese and ham.

She shrugged her shoulders cautiously before taking a seat across from him. "It's interesting. But the future is always subject to change, isn't it? What I'm seeing might not happen."

A small "hmm" passed through Fred's lips as he chewed and considered her words. "Or," he said, swallowing, "maybe you'll like the future you're seeing, and make sure the decisions you make ensure that future."

The eyebrow remained cocked. "Or," Hermione countered, "these visions are a warning of what not to do."

Fred, feigning a look of disappointment, cautioned, "I'd go with what the visions tell you to do." She watched as he pushed away from the table, his empty plate remaining behind, before disappearing up the stairs.

Hermione watched his retreating form, considering his words. The visions had been vague, blurred. She wasn't even sure what they were telling her to do. A door closed with a loud bang. Fred's door closed with a loud bang, she was sure of it. Slowly, Hermione climbed the stairs to Ginny's room. She would try the square. Maybe it held more answers.

It was milk chocolate with a caramel center, and she smiled at the sweet smoothness as the scene around her changed. Fred Weasley was bent over a ledger book with a quill in hand, scratching and muttering as he went along. Hermione's brow wrinkled, wondering why she was seeing this.

A light from some unknown source that she could tell flickered to life. "Still going over those invoices?" a voice asked. It was a familiar voice.

It was her voice.

Hermione glanced from Fred to her future self who was now settled by his side, her arm resting gently on his arm.

"You should come to bed. You've spent the entire day bent over your books and notes. It isn't good for you," she chastised, pressing a delicate kiss to his temple.

She watched as Fred turned into her future self, wrapping his free arm around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the loving look reflecting in his blue eyes. She watched as the couple in front of her leaned in to share a simple, sweet, chaste kiss before vacating the scene.

In the next moment, Hermione was transported to a different place; one she'd never seen before. It was a small apartment, with a connected kitchen and sitting room. And that was where the future Hermione was nervously pacing, a scrap of parchment clutched in her right hand. The door to the apartment swung open, scaring the witch. A frazzled Fred stood in the doorway, the ledger she'd seen earlier tucked under his arm. She watched as her older self stopped pacing, the note slipping behind her back.

"What's that?" Fred asked, catching sight of the parchment before she could hide it from his sight.

Hermione sighed. "I got a letter from Hogwarts today."

Red eyebrows rose. "You aren't considering going back to school, are you?" he inquired with a slightly joking tone.

"Well, actually," she said, extending the letter to her husband. "They did ask me to come back, as a teacher."

Both Hermiones watched as the the tall prankster read over the Hogwarts letter. "Transfiguration," he mused before stuffing the parchment back into the envelope. "You don't need to take this job. We're fine."

"If we were fine, you and George wouldn't be spending your days fretting over the finances and wondering how to keep the second store afloat," she countered. "We need this."

Hermione watched as Fred moved over to the couch, sinking down into the plush cushions. A small rush of air passed through his lips before setting a reassuring smile on his face. "The second store will be fine. These things take time, that's all. The Diagon Alley store is giving us plenty of business, and Hogsmeade will pick up. I don't want you to feel like we need you to take this job."

"What if I want to take it?" she asked, sitting next to him.

Fred looked to his wife, the smile becoming more genuine. "Then I say take it."


	4. The Crescent Moon

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and such. Love it! I've got the scenarios mapped out in my head for the two remaining truffles, so I should have them written up soon. Anywho, as usual, read, enjoy, review! Oh, and I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Crescent Moon

The Golden Trio had left a week ago, after Bill and Fleur's wedding, after the warning of Death Eaters. They were officially on the run, hunting down Horcruxes to defeat Lord Voldemort. The woods were cold in spite of the heating charms Hermione had placed on their tent. She and Ron sat outside to keep watch, although Ron, his head resting on her shoulder, alternated between talking in his sleep and snoring.

As the wind whipped up and the sun sank down below the horizon, her mind wandered back to the latest vision of her future. It had been Fred in the wedding scene, and she had admit to herself that the prospect wasn't half bad. Her eyes fell to the sleeping boy by her side; the boy she'd harbored a secret crush on for the past two years. And in that instant her feelings for him were gone.

Carefully, Hermione extracted herself from Ron's side and moved inside. Her eyes locked on the small purse she'd brought along to store the supplies they'd need on their journey. The chocolates she'd been given by Fred were housed securely inside the bag. There were three left. Three more visions of the future awaited her. Admittedly, what she'd seen so far made her happy - her family surviving the war, marrying Fred, and receiving a prestigious teaching position at the top wizarding school. Nervous energy built in the pit of her stomach as thoughts of what would happen next swirled through her brain. The crescent moon was the next piece. White chocolate, she noted from memory, having studied the box multiple times. Now she just had to wait for the perfect moment to indulge.

Pulling out the box, she wandered back out into the cold darkness, light from her wand guiding her. Ron was still asleep, his head resting against the tent. Taking a seat near the flap, Hermione leaned back and removed the lid from the chocolate box. She studied the shapes once again, laughing mirthlessly at the resemblance of the crescent moon shaped candy to the moon hanging in the sky above. Her gaze flicked to Ron, willing him to awaken so she could consume the truffle without feeling guilty that no one was watching their surroundings.

The redhead stirred, let out a cough. Hermione popped the white chocolate into her mouth, tucking the box under her leg when she noticed her friend was conscious. Her eyes closed as the familiar veil of darkness settled over her, slipping into the latest vision.

Her eyes opened against the darkness, leaving Hermione to wonder if the candy didn't work this time. It was a different clearing than the one she'd been in in the present. Hogwarts castle loomed large behind her as she stared out over the Black Lake. There was no one else there; she was completely alone.

"What in the world?" she asked herself, moving closer to the water's edge. The crescent moon reflected on the still blackness of the water, but as she got closer she could see her own reflection from the moonlight. She was home again, she realized. Back at the castle, back at her school, but why?

From the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted a dark figure moving closer to the spot where she stood. She watched as Fred Weasley approached, his eyes locked on the castle. He settled himself against a tree while he waited, Hermione guessed, for her. Hermione studied him as he waited. His red locks were shorter now, more clean cut. While he wasn't old, lines had started to form on his face around his eyes. Laugh lines, she deduced. He was always laughing at something. Instinct caused her hand to reach out and touch his cheek. She'd never touched him before in this setting, this setting where she was invisible and he might not really exist. She felt a shiver course through Fred, unsure if it was because of the wind or her touch.

Fred's head turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Butterflies flapped in her stomach as her future self approached, an undeniable look of worry etched into her facial features. She backed away as Fred stood, took another step back as he moved to his wife (to her), and then another step back when he drew her into an embrace and planted a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Your owl sounded urgent," Fred said, leading her to the tree he'd previously occupied.

Hermione's nerves again built as she watched the couple. She noticed how the older version of her would look anywhere but at the man by her side.

"It was," she spoke in a small voice. "Remember when I told you I hadn't been feeling well?" Fred nodded anxiously, reaching for her hand to soothe her nerves. "Well, there was a reason."

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione's arms crossed over her stomach when she heard that. The older Hermione lifted her eyes cautiously to gauge her husband's reaction. Fred was quiet as he looked out at the lake.

"I can't tell if you're happy about this or upset," he said, his hand tightening around her own.

Hermione sighed. "This just changes everything."

"Well, yeah, some things will have to change, but not everything," he assured her. "We can move into the flat about the Hogsmeade shop. This way you can still teach here, but you'll be close enough to get back and forth easily. We're Fred and Hermione, we'll work it all out."

Finally, she lifted her head to look her husband squarely in the eye. "This baby is going to be lucky to have you for a father," she murmured, suddenly feeling his lips meet hers.

He leaned his head against her forehead. "This baby is going to be perfect," he told her, resting a hand on her stomach. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded. "I'm good."


	5. The Clover

Hi everybody, happy Friday!! I've been feeling particularly lazy and in the mood to procrastinate as my boss is still away on business, so I thought I'd finish up chapter 5 and get started on 6. I say this last part with the utmost optimism that this will actually happen. Enjoy the chapter full of things I don't own (except for two new little ones, but you'll see.)

* * *

Chapter 5

The Clover

Ron left.

Harry threatened to kick and curse everything in sight at the mere thought of his friend's abandonment.

Life on the run had gotten harder as winter progressed. The cold was biting, the wind hurt with every bluster, and they were no closer to accomplishing their mission than they had been at the start. Hermione, too, would have liked to give up at that point. Home seemed like a nice place to be - a warm bed, hot bath, good food. Fred.

Panic jump started her heart. What if she never saw Fred again? The Seeing truffles assured her they'd be together, but things could change; the future could change. She needed the quick fix offered by the truffles to quell her fears and anxiety.

Looking around she noticed the invisibility cloak was gone, as was Harry. The chocolate box was inconspicuously tucked into the pocket of her coat, and she deftly pulled out the clover, made of mint green chocolate and a nougat center.

Luck, she decided, was the point of the four leaf clover. A smile lit her face as she popped the candy into her mouth, and awaited the sights she'd see.

It was St. Mungo's, Hermione realized, the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Mrs. Weasley sat quietly with a sleeping toddler nestled in her arms. Neither Fred nor her older self were around, and once again panic rose within the young witch. She inched closer to the witch who'd come to be a second mother, taking in the little girl on her lap - rosy, full cheeks, soft auburn curls, and a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes t-shirt. This had to be her...their daughter.

The little girl's eyes opened, landing directly on Hermione, though she was sure no one could see her. "Momma," spoke the little girl, her tiny fist rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes.

Mrs. Weasley looked up, then to the left, then the right. Her arms tightened around her granddaughter who struggled to get away. "Your momma and daddy will be out soon," she assured the child. "And when you see them you'll have a new little brother or sister."

"No, right there," an index finger extended in the direction of Hermione, who was now thoroughly panicked.

Mrs. Weasley let out a small chuckle. "No, Frankie, there's no one there." But the toddler continued to insist that her mother stood before her. Hermione backed up to a small alcove to stay out of Frankie's line of sight as a medi-witch came out to speak with Mrs. Weasley. Wide blue eyes were locked on her as Hermione peered around the wall for a better listen.

"The baby came earlier than anyone expected," the stout, gray haired witch said. "The Healers are working with the baby right now, but your daughter-in-law is fine. A bit tired, but I think she could handle seeing family."

Mrs. Weasley shook the witch's hand before taking Frankie's smaller hand into her own. Hermione hung back, waiting for them to pass, before following along at a safe distance. She hoped to remain unseen by the little girl who could inexplicably see her when no one else could. They passed through a set a swinging doors, walked by witches and wizards waiting for healers (all of whom, Frankie waved to), until they reached the maternity wing. Hermione watched as grandmother and granddaughter entered a small room.

"Momma, come on," Frankie urged before fully going inside. Reluctant to invade on the family moment, Hermione slowly followed inside. Her eyes immediately fell to a haggard looking Fred, arms open to his little girl. With Frankie securely on his lap, his left hand went back to hold his wife's hand. She looked to herself - pale, tired, eyes drifting between open and closed, as she smiled at her daughter. "What is it, Daddy?"

Fred's head turned toward his daughter. "What's what, baby girl?" he asked, his arm tightening around her tiny body.

"The baby," Frankie replied exasperatedly. Fred laughed before looking to his mother.

"It's a boy." A smile lit his face as Frankie's fell. Hermione (older and younger) both caught the look and laughed.

"I wanted a sister," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mrs. Weasley moved to stand on the other side of Hermione's bed. "Will he be okay?"

Fred sighed; all smiles disappeared. "He's pretty small," said Fred. "They're not...the healers are working on him."

The scene faded to black as Hermione moved once again through time. She was in a house, but whose it was or where it was, she was unsure. The lights were out, but hushed and whispered tones could be heard. A key rattled in the door before the knob turned. The lights were flicked on as people jumped up to yell "surprise."

Fred and Hermione stood in the doorway, their newest bundle of joy in Fred's arms.

"Pappa, Mom-Mom, look, Henry's here!" Frankie ran from her grandparents to her parents and brother. An arm reached up, caught her around the middle, and pulled her back.

"No jumping your parents, squirt," said a deep, laugh-rumbling voice.

"No fair, Unca Charlie," Frankie replied with a pout as she settled back against her uncle.

Hermione glanced around at the members of the Weasley (and extended) family. Despite the years added, she still recognized each face - Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Lavender, Ginny and Harry. Children of all ages ran through the crowded living room in an effort to reach the front yard, earning disapproving looks from their parents.

Fred and Hermione now occupied the love-seat, Henry now in Hermione's arms as Frankie climbed onto her father's lap for a better look.

"He's beautiful, Hermione," Ginny commented, sitting on the arm of the couch with her youngest son, Albus, in her arms. "What do you think, Frankie?"

"Him's not a girl," replied the precocious three year old. She reached up and took her father's face in her small hands. "Next time, make him a girl."

Hermione was back in the tent, Harry worriedly crouched before her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

She shook her head to clear the visions. "I'm good. Just a dream," she replied with a smile.


	6. The Circle

Hey all! Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. I'll admit I was a bit sad to write the last chapter, but I do always look forward to what you all think. So, please read, review, enjoy! Hopefully, I'll have another story up soon!

* * *

  
The Circle

War raged on around the Golden Trio as they fought for their own lives and the lives of the ones they loved. Just as they escaped the burning Room of Requirement with Draco Malfoy in tow, Percy and Fred rounded a turn, Death Eaters on their heals. Streams of red and green and white were emitted from wand tips as curses were flung by and at all parties.

This time, the war was real. That realization dawned on Hermione as a spell smashed into a wall, sending it crumbling to the ground.

Time slowed. Ron, she saw from the corner of her eye, raced forward toward his brothers. Arms pulled her away around a corner, away from Fred.

"No, we have to go back," she yelled over the din, finally finding her voice. She struggled against the arms. "We can't...I have to...Harry, please." They stopped moving, but Harry shook his head.

"We can't go back," he replied adamantly, leading her towards the Great Hall before disappearing under his Invisibility Cloak.

Hermione had seen this all before - the star chocolate. Hope built that the vision would hold true, everyone she loved would be okay.

"Harry Potter is dead!" a snake-like voice echoed from just beyond the front doors of Hogwarts. Her legs moved, one foot in front of the other, towards the enemy as fear built inside of her once again. She had to push through the forming crowd to see for herself if Voldemort was telling the truth. There before them all stood Hagrid with the limp and lifeless body of Harry Potter in his massive arms.

Tears blurred the scene before the young witch. It was a trick of her imagination when she blinked and Harry's body was gone. It was another trick of the eye when the battle began again and Harry Potter was battling Voldemort in the middle of the Great Hall. And it was over with a meeting of "Expelliarmus" and "Avada Kedavra."

Hermione was too afraid to turn around, to see if it was friend or foe who had fallen to his death. A cheer rose up, led by Neville Longbottom. The good guys had won.

Madame Pomphrey made quick work of transforming the area into a makeshift hospital. It looked exactly as it had in her vision, Hermione thought. The Weasleys stood crowded around a cot, George bent low by its side. Hermione quickly made her way to it, taking the spot next to Ron at the foot of the cot.

Fred's eyes opened just as Ron looped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. He caught her eye and smiled before turning to his twin to whisper something in George's ear.

"Alright, alright. Seems the patient needs some rest. So the lot of you can all clear off," George declared. Everyone began to move away, making their way to see friends or find out how they could help. George caught Hermione's arm. "Not you, Granger."

Hermione stopped, looking from one twin to the other. George, hand still on her arm, led her to the spot by Fred's side that he'd previously occupied before wandering off.

"So, you're okay?" she asked, her voice coming out small.

Fred smiled. "I'm okay."

Hermione looked down at her hands, her fingers twisted together nervously. What could she say? Why would he want her to be here by his side? "You're sure you're okay?" she asked again.

Again a smile lit his face. "Hermione, I'm fine. Few bumps, few bruises, couple gashes here, some aches there, but I'm fine."

"Good," came her automatic reply.

"I wanted to ask you something," Fred said. "About the truffles."

Hermione looked up, her "Prefects" face on. "This is what you're thinking about right now? You wanted my feedback on one of your stupid inventions?" She started to stand, but a hand pulled her back.

"I wasn't looking to have a focus group session," he replied, the usual Fred Weasley humor lacking in his voice. "I gave them to you for a reason."

"Did you...?" she started to ask, but he cut her off.

"I did," was his answer. "I needed to know it wasn't one-sided, that I wasn't going to get my hopes up about a future with you if you didn't see it that way too. So, I'm guessing it's safe to assume...?"

"It is," she replied, a smile gracing her features. She slipped her hand into his. "It's definitely safe."

He pulled her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss against it. "Wanna go on a date?" he asked, a laugh slipping into his comical voice.

She leaned forward, gingerly touching her lips to his cheek. "Don't you already know the answer to that question?" Hermione inquired.

"I do," Fred agreed. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Answer something for me first?" Hermione asked, receiving a nod from Fred. "What's the circle do?"

"Try it," was the only answer she received. Hermione detached her hand from Fred's and pulled out the small purse she'd tucked in her back pocket. Inside was the chocolate box with the one remaining truffle. Her eyes flitted from the candy to Fred and back. With a slight hesitation, she bit into the solid dark chocolate.

Nothing happened.

Confused, she looked back to Fred.

"You've come full circle," he said, indicating the shape of the candy. "You didn't need it to show you anything."

"Did you see anything when you tried the circle?" she asked, popping the rest of the candy into her mouth.

Fred nodded. "I saw this, us right here."

"Did I say yes?"

"You bet your bottom you did," Fred replied with a laugh. "So, can I get that yes now?"

Hermione set a serious look upon her face as she turned to fully face him. "Fred Weasley, it would be my honor to go on a date with you." She leaned down to kiss him once more on the cheek before her lips moved to his ear. "Thank you for my glimpse into the future."

The End.


End file.
